heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: November 29, 2017
General ;Mac OS While we would like to support OpenGL4.1 and Metal for Mac users, we’ve found that our current implementation doesn’t meet our goal of providing the best experience possible. As a result, they have been disabled with today’s patch, and Mac users will default to OpenGL2.1. Apologies for any inconveniences this may cause, and thank you for your patience as we explore ways we can better support these experiences in the future. Assassin Tychus *Minigun (Trait) **Mana cost removed Zul'jin ;Abilities *Guillotine ® **Damage reduced from 350 to 330 ;Talents *Level 1 **Recklessness (Trait) ***Adjusted functionality: ****When below 75% Health, gain 10% Spell Power ****When below 50% Health, gain 20% Attack Damage *Level 4 **Amani Rage (Active) ***Duration of heal increased from 6 to 10 seconds ***Armor value reduced from 10 to 5 *Level 7 **Arcanite Axes (W) ***No longer lowers the cooldown of Twin Cleave **Vicious Assault (Q) ***Added functionality: ****Also increases the duration of Zul’jin’s Grievious Throw effect by 3 seconds *Level 13 **Lacerate (W) ***Slow amount reduced from 15 to 10% *Level 16 **Wrong Place Wrong Time (W) ***Apex damage from 150 to 100 Specialist Sgt. Hammer *Sgt. Hammer’s Basic Attack is now more responsive. ;Abilities *Artillery (Trait) **Removed (including the +1 Basic Attack range) *Siege Mode (D) **Moved to D (Trait) **Mana cost removed **Basic Attack range bonus increased from 5 to 6 **Sgt. Hammer now deals 20% bonus damage to all enemies while in Siege Mode, instead of 30% bonus to Minions and Structures. **Sgt. Hammer can no longer cast abilities while entering Siege Mode. *Spider Mines (Q) **While in Siege Mode, the cast range is increased by 100% **Mana cost reduced from 50 to 45 *Concussive Blast (W) **Cone narrowed from 60 degrees to 45 degrees **While in Siege Mode, the cast range is increased by 50% **Mana cost reduced from 75 to 60 *(New Ability) Neosteel Plating (E) **Activate to gain 25 Armor for 2 seconds. **While in Siege mode, increase this to 50 Armor. **12 second cooldown, 30 Mana ;Talents *Level 1 **Advanced Artillery (D) ***New functionality: ****Now increases Siege Mode’s splash damage to 50% and its radius by 25%. **Resistant (D) ***Removed **Ambush (D) ***Adjusted functionality: ****Sgt. Hammer now also enters Stealth after not dealing damage, taking damage, or using an Ability for 3 seconds while in Siege Mode. **Regeneration Master ***Removed **(New Talent) Maelstrom Rounds ***Activate to increase Sgt. Hammer’s Basic Attack damage by 40% for 5 seconds. Maximum 3 charges. 90 second charge cooldown. Basic Attacks in Siege Mode against enemy Structures reduce this cooldown by 5 seconds. *Level 4 **Vigorous Assault (Passive) ***Removed **Focused Attack (Passive) ***Removed **Excessive Force (W) ***Removed **Barricade (W) ***Moved from Level 13 **(New Talent) Siege Tactics (E) ***Sgt. Hammer becomes Unstoppable for 2 seconds when she uses Neosteel Plating in Siege Mode. **(New Talent) Regenerative Bio-Steel (D) ***Sgt. Hammer heals for 15% of her damage dealt with Basic Attacks in Siege Mode. *Level 7 **Mine Field (Q) ***Removed **First Aid (Active) ***Removed **(New Talent) Pulse Detonation Core (Q) ***Spider Mines explode 3 times over 3 seconds, instead of destroying themselves immediately. **Hover Siege Mode (D) ***Moved from Level 16 ***Movement Speed reduced from 50% to 25%. **Graduating Range (D) ***Moved from Level 16 ***Maximum range bonus reduced from 5.5 to 3.3 *Level 13 **First Strike (D) ***Removed **Bullhead Mines (Q) ***Removed **(New Talent) Tactical Mine Deployment (Q) ***Increases Spider Mine’s slow from 25% to 40%. Casting Thrusters leaves behind a trail of up to 5 Spider Mines while Sgt. Hammer is moving. **(New Talent) Entrenched (W) ***Increases Concussive Blast’s damage and knockback distance by 75% while in Siege Mode. **Hyper-Cooling Engines (Z) ***Moved from Level 7 ***New functionality: ****Each enemy Hero hit with a Basic Attack in Siege Mode reduces the cooldown of Thrusters by 5 seconds. *Level 16 **Stoneskin (Active) ***Removed **Giant Killer (Passive) ***Moved from Level 13 **(New Talent) Mechanical Know-How (E) ***Neosteel Plating grants a Shield equal to 5% of Sgt. Hammer’s maximum Health for 2 seconds. If this Shield is destroyed, she deals 50% more Basic Attack damage for 5 seconds. *Level 20 **Fury of the Storm (Passive) ***Removed **Nexus Frenzy (Passive) ***Removed **(New Talent) Shrapnel Mines (Q) ***Each Spider Mine explosion reduces enemy Armor by 10 for 3 seconds. **(New Talent) Ultra Capacitors (D) ***Every enemy Hero hit with a Basic Attack while in Siege Mode increases Sgt. Hammer’s Attack Speed by 5% for 5 seconds, up to 40%. Support Alexstrasza ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1787 to 1698 *Health Regen reduced from 3.72 to 3.54 ;Abilities *Abundance (W) **Cast range increased by 11% Ana ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1682 to 1598 *Health Regen reduced from 3.5 to 3.32 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 33 to 30 ;Abilities *Healing Dart (Q) **Heal amount reduced from 255 to 237 *Biotic Grenade (W) **Heal amount reduced from 175 to 166 **Damage reduced from 60 to 57 *Eye of Horus ® **Heal amount reduced from 300 to 285 **Damage amount reduced from 175 to 166 Auriel ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1850 to 1758 *Health Regen reduced from 3.85 to 3.66 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 60 to 57 ;Abilities *Sacred Sweep (Q) **Outer damage reduced from 60 to 57 **Inner damage reduced from 180 to 171 *Detainment Strike (E) **Normal damage reduced from 58 to 55 **Wall-strike damage reduced from 174 to 165 *Bestow Hope (D) **Maximum Energy reduced from 505 to 475 *Crystal Aegis ® **Damage reduced from 270 to 255 Brightwing ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1470 to 1395 *Health Regen reduced from 3.06 to 2.91 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 85 to 81 ;Abilities *Arcane Flare (Q) **Outer damage reduced from 91 to 87 **Inner damage reduced from 274 to 260 *Soothing Mist (Trait) **Heal amount reduced from 115 to 109 *Blink Heal ® **Heal amount reduced from 204 to 194 *Emerald Wind ® **Damage reduced from 318 to 303 ;Talents *Level 4 **Unstable Anomaly (W) ***Damage reduced from 114 to 108 *Level 7 **Phase Shield (Z) ***Shield amount reduced from 350 to 335 Kharazim ;Stats *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 63 to 60 ;Abilities *Breath of Heaven (W) **Heal amount reduced from 290 to 276 *Divine Palm ® **Heal amount reduced from 1141 to 1084 ;Talents *Level 1 **Transcendence (Trait) ***Heal amount reduced from 103 to 98 *Level 16 **Way of the Hundred Fists (E) ***Damage reduced from 50 to 45% Li Li ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1552 to 1475 *Health Regen from 3.23 to 3.07 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 63 to 60 ;Abilities *Healing Brew (Q) **Heal amount increased from 177 to 190 *Cloud Serpent (W) **Heal amount increased from 13.5 to 15 **Damage reduced from 27 to 26 *Blinding Wind (E) **Damage reduced from 140 to 133 *Jug of 1,000 Cups ® **Heal amount increased from 66.5 to 70 *Water Dragon ® **Damage reduced from 318 to 300 Lt. Morales ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1550 to 1472 *Health Regen reduced from 3.23 to 3.07 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 88 to 83 ;Abilities *Healing Beam (Q) **Heal amount reduced from 90 to 86 *Displacement Grenade (E) **Damage reduced from 210 to 198 Lucio ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1518 to 1442 *Health Regen reduced from 3.16 to 3 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 24 to 23 ;Abilities *Soundwave (Q) **Damage reduced from 112 to 105 *Amp It Up (E) **Heal amount reduced from 15.5 to 15 *Sound Barrier ® **Shield amount reduced from 1392 to 1296 *Reverse Amp ® **Damage reduced from 14 to 13 ;Talents *Level 13 **Back in the Mix (Passive) ***Heal amount reduced from 260 to 245 *Level 16 **Rejuvenescencia (E) ***Heal amount reduced from 3 to 2.5% of allies’ Maximum Health Malfurion ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1682 to 1598 *Health Regen reduced from 3.5 to 3.33 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 67 to 64 ;Abilities *Regrowth (Q) **Initial heal amount reduced from 150 to 142 **Heal over time amount reduced from 28 to 27 *Moonfire (W) **Damage from 105 to 100 *Entangling Roots (E) **Damage from 39 to 37 *Tranquility ® **Heal amount reduced from 40 to 38 *Twilight Dream ® **Damage reduced from 374 to 355 ;Talents *Level 1 **Moonburn (W) ***Removed **(New Talent) Celestial Alignment (W) ***Increase Moonfire’s reveal duration from 2 to 5 seconds. Malfurion’s Basic Attacks deal 100% additional damage to targets revealed by Moonfire *Level 4 **Vengeful Roots (E) ***Treant Attack damage reduced from 70 to 65 ***Scaling damage per quest stack reduced from 8 to 7 Rehgar ;Stats *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 120 to 113 ;Abilities *Chain Heal (Q) **Heal amount reduced from 250 to 240 *Lightning Shield (W) **Damage reduced from 35 to 32 *Ancestral Healing ® **Heal amount reduced from 1552 to 1475 ;Talents *Level 1 **Lightning Bond (W) ***Removed Stukov *Healing Pathogen (Q) **Heal amount reduced from 37 to 35 *Lurking Arm (E) **Damage reduced from 36 to 34 *Bio-Kill Switch (D) **Heal amount reduced from 500 to 475 *Flailing Swipe ® **Damage reduced from 50 to 48 *Massive Shove ® **Damage reduced from 200 to 190 Tassadar ;Stats *Base Maximum Health reduced from 1355 to 1287 *Health Regen reduced from 2.82 to 2.68 ;Abilities *Plasma Shield (Q) **Shield amount reduced from 475 to 455 *Psionic Storm (W) **Damage reduced from 44 to 41 *Archon ® **Bonus Attack damage reduced from 166 to 158 Tyrande ;Stats *Base Maximum Health from 1591 to 1511 *Health Regen reduced from 3.32 to 3.15 *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 82 to 80 ;Abilities *Sentinel Shot (W) **Damage reduced from 173 to 165 *Lunar Flare (E) **Damage reduced from 205 to 195 *Starfall ® **Damage reduced from 91 to 88 Uther ;Stats *Basic Attack Damage reduced from 78 to 75 ;Abilities *Holy Light (Q) **Heal amount reduced from 380 to 362 *Holy Radiance (W) **Heal amount reduced from 185 to 177 **Damage reduced from 185 to 177 *Flash of Light (Q) **Heal amount reduced from 242 to 230 *Hammer of Justice (E) **Damage reduced from 114 to 109 *Divine Storm ® **Damage reduced from 178 to 170 ;Talents *Level 4 **Holy Fire (Passive) ***Damage reduced from 14 to 13 Warrior Johanna *Iron Skin (Trait) **Mana cost removed Sonya *Poisoned Spear (Q) **Damage reduced from 150 to 125% Bug Fixes *Mac: Fixed an issue that caused game crashes on Mac clients. *Sound: Fixed an issue causing Hero voiceover lines to be heard globally by both teams. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes